1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job execution system in which an image processing apparatus and a terminal apparatus are interconnected via a network, an image processing apparatus preferably employed in the job execution system, a job execution method, and a computer readable recording medium having a job execution program recorded therein to make a computer of the image processing apparatus execute a job execution process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
It is a conventional practice that users set values for a job and give the job to the image processing apparatus, by using a terminal apparatus, in the above-mentioned job execution system.
For example, in order to make an image forming apparatus serving as the image processing apparatus, print a document and etc. created by operating the terminal apparatus, values are set for respective print setting item such as paper type, paper feeding direction, paper feeding inlet and number of sets, via a setting screen of a printer driver installed on the terminal apparatus, and a print job including these set values and document data is transmitted to the image forming apparatus. And by the image forming apparatus receiving the print job, the document data is printed out according to the set values.
When a value is set for a setting item via a setting screen of the printer driver, it is conventionally required to decide whether or not to set a value for the setting item, and if decide to set a value, a concrete value is necessary to be entered. Since the value set in this way is regarded as a user's intended one, the job is executed by the image forming apparatus according to the set value, except for some processes such as a ruling-out process (this is a process to rule out a specified operation such as a stapling operation, if such an operation is disabled).
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. H05-092841 and H05-178469, there is a technology to detect by a sensor, whether or not envelopes that are print paper are properly loaded on an image forming apparatus.
And as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-318993, there is a technology to put on hold transmission and request for a user's entry, if a part of header information of a facsimile is not entered.
However, there still exists an unresolved problem as described below, in the conventional technologies that require a value to be a concrete one when it is set for a setting item.
That is, users cannot avoid a trouble before the fact, if the trouble is not recognizable when setting values for respective setting items by operating the terminal apparatus but turns to be recognizable when arriving at the image forming apparatus.
For example, users cannot avoid a trouble before the fact, if a wrong value is set for flap position or flap state (open/closed) of the envelopes actually loaded on a manual feeding tray.
To resolve this trouble, it is conventionally required to set a right value again by operating the terminal apparatus, which is inconvenient and causes poor usability. Therefore, development of a technology to set values by operating the image forming apparatus, for setting items to execute a job that is given to the image forming apparatus by the terminal apparatus, has been desired.
However, the technologies described in the previously-mentioned publications do not bring a complete solution against the trouble described above, occurring between the terminal apparatus and the image forming apparatus.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.